Knit Happens
by LelUCares
Summary: Harvar, the cold hearted Demon Weapon, soon learns an invaluable lesson about friendship, women... and other about purity rings. One-shot with a dose of crackness.


**Knit Happens**

It was a normal Saturday for Harvar when Ox entered to his room and fetched him out of their shared department. The lance had been quite bugged by that because he wanted to relax and study some more at home, but after looking at the fine sunny day and his Mesiter's determination to get him out, he decided to take a little break.

"Where are we going, Ox-kun?" he asked to his friend who was taking him to who-knows-where.

Ox looked back, goofily grinned and said "We're going with Kim! It's almost her birthday, you know? So I invited her to come with me to the park to chat and walk a little, and of course give her my special birthday present."

"And I'm here because…?"

Ox's head shinned with the sun. "Jackie needs a friend to talk to when Kim and I-"

"Don't wanna know."

The nerd, now with pink hearts in his eyes snorted "Yeah, yeah. When you get this feeling, you'll understand the blessing of this gift."

"Whatever you say." Harvar then analyzed what his Meister told him and thought. _A gift... like friendship and emphaty, right?_

The duo then continued walking until they arrived at a small beautiful green area, and didn't waste time locating the witch and her weapon sitting in one of the benches animatedly talking with themselves, not wearing their usual Spartoi uniform.

"KIM!" exclaimed the Lighting King as he launched himself after the Lamp Meister.

She was quick to evade the tackle he was about to give her and casually answered "'Sup Ox." As her partner giggled as the bald boy fell face to face with the floor. Harvar just shook his head.

The nerd then looked up with her nose bleeding and said "Hi my Angel! I wanted to ask you if I could talk to you in private."

"Hmm? Sure." Then the petite stood up and followed Ox far from their weapons.

The moment the Tanuki left, Jacqueline took her bag pack, looked behind her making sure her friend wasn't looking and started searching for something inside.

"What are you doing?" quietly asked the boy sitting next to Jackie as she took an object from the bag pack. It was a pink piece of clothe with a 'K' in the bottom.

He watched intently as she struggled to keep the piece of whatever she was doing in place. "A scarf," she replied very concentrate on her loops and rows.

They then stood in silence, only the sound of Jacqueline's metal needles contact with each other. In one moment, Harvar noticed how the girl had to go back on one stitch and made it all over again while fuming a little over her breath.

The words from Ox's earlier conversation resonated in the lance's mind and he decided to do a very reckles move from his part. _Just for the sake of the experience of doing it._ He told himself.

"Mind if I help you?"

"Huh?" replied strangled the Demon Lamp, but she still gave him the unfinished clothe. "I guess so."

"Thanks." He said when he took it carefully and, with a swift movement of fingers and hands made the stitch again and easily did some more perfect stitches before handing over the would-be-scarf again. "Since when have you been trying to knit this?"

Still a little shocked, the girl replied "Since last two months. I've been preparing this to be Kim's next birthday present but I'm kinda slow, but I think it'll suit her. How come you know how to knit Harvar?" Then she continued working on her present, trying to not make any mistakes in the stitches of the piece from where the boy left it.

The Demon Lance shrugged off and said "You see, my family is part of one of the most recognized _Haute Couture _brands from my country, and before I discovered my weapon's heritage and came to the USA, I learned how to knit from my family."

He was very relieved he was using his red visor, or else the girl would have been able to see the nostalgia on his eyes.

"All right," She replied. The lamp just looked at the lance for a moment very deeply forgetting about her present. It wasn't everyday that Mr. Perfect Weapon Harvar would tell anybody aside Ox about him… much less about his past.

"Please, don't tell anybody of this," said a little anxious Harvar.

"Then why you just told me?"

The Demon Lance holds his red visor and with a cool smile replied "Because you asked nicely, and you're enough of a good friend to be trusted by this… and even if you did speak about it, I could get revenge easier from you."

"Hm? So we're friends now? When did that happened comrade?" asked the Demon Lamp with a teaser smirk continuing with her work. Something told her that she was going to enjoy this.

Harvar looked a little confused and replied "Aren't Ox's friends my friends too?"

Jackie stopped her knitting and was about to remark and mock the strange demeanor of the other weapon when…

"No Ox! That's not adorable, that's creepy as hell!" yelled Kim making the duo of weapons look back only to find the distressed Mesiter giving Ox lots of punches all over his body. A pale purity ring went flying right into the small fountain near the two.

"U-uhg… I'm sorry my fair lady! I didn't want to scare you!" he said trying to cover himself from the attack. "Forgive me, please!"

The weapons looked dumbfounded at the scene right behind them and said at the same time "What the…"

In that moment of distraction, one of the metal needles got stuck in one of the stitches from below the scarf, Jackie tried pulling it out but she only managed to tangle it more and what was worse: damage that stitch completely.

"Gha! What have I done!" she exclaimed in a worried-to-death tone trying to untangle her mess with more force than needed, only managing to make the problem worse. "Nononononono!"

"Calm down Jacqueline, just calm down!"

"B-b-but!" the girl stopped trying to take the needle by force and just looked at her now ruined scarf.

Harvar tried to make eye contact with her comrade by grabbing both her shoulders and said "We can fix it; I just need you to calm down. You hear me? Calm. down."

"But I ruined it completely!" yelled the desperate lamp, and as on cue, the strong feeling of desperation got Jackie's flames out of control making the piece of clothe get caught on flames, incinerating it in her hands until nothing but ash reminded.

Noticing the stoic look of the brown-haired's eyes, Harvar took the wisest decision to step up, take some steps behind the lamp and cover his ears.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the girl drawing the attention of Kim and Ox (who was now being hit by the Tanuki with a stick) with her arms all open to the sky. A dog from somewhere in the park howled with her.

The only thought that crossed Harvar's mind was… _women; I really don't get them…_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, their characters or locations; they're the properties of Atsushi Ohkubo. I just took them without permission for entertaining purposes.

The cover image isn't mine too and it belongs to his/her respective author.

* * *

_Hi._

_Got bored and with nothing else to do. A little Ooc, I know. :/ It's not to be taken seriously.  
_

_Well, this small one-shot is purely based on the cover image (even if it's not seen completely here), that's why I just had to put it.  
_

_Again, I don't work with romantic themes because I would write garbage, the most I can decently write is _friendship_. If you want a love scene here or Enrique arriving using a bazooka of candies shooting at everyone, then I leave it at your (better than mine) imagination. ;)_

_And yes, as my Jackie is English, my Harvar is French (the last name is the reason)._

_Hope you liked it._

_Guten Nacht!_


End file.
